The Admirer
by Moony Loves Padfoot
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru gains a bold admirer (rated M for future language and the image is Korobi. I don't own anything but Korobi)[CURRENTLY STUCK MIGHT ABANDON, SORRY]
1. Chapter 1

We all have our secret admirers, some not so secret than others.

Shikamaru was walking through the village during a bright morning. The usual routine. Wake up, morning preparations for the day, leave the house with his nagging mother hot on his heels for leaving without something in his stomach, walk to meet up with Chouji. He watched his feet while he walked. Hands in his pockets, heels dragging against the dirt road, his stature causal and lazy. A figure that was sitting on a bench snapped him out of this thoughts with their words, "Hey Shikamaru, nice ass." The said young man halted in his spot and turned his attention to the female on the bench. She had her left ankle on her right knee, left arm hanging over the back of the public seating, and a smirk upon her lips. "Do I know you?" He spoke with slight confusion. He had never seen or spoken to this girl before, even thought she did look like she was around his age. The girl's smirk turning into a flirty smile, "I don't know, do you?" Shikamaru finally took the time to turn his whole body towards her and walk a few paces closer. He leaned in to let his eyes focus on her facial features, sudden realization hit him:

_Shikamaru and his father Shikaku were strolling though the village while enjoying the nice weather. The males needed to get out of the house sooner or later or Shikaku's wife, Yoshino, would have a fit about them lazing around the house all day. It was their day off for Christs sake!_

_They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while longer until a nearby fruit stand's two front wheels gave out and there were oranges rolling everywhere. Not seeing where he was putting his foot, he unfortunately placed it on an oncoming orange. Losing his balance on the circular fruit for a moment, he felt someone grab his bicep to try and keep him from falling. Next thing he knew, he was being dipped in the middle of the road... by a girl. He looks up into her eyes awkwardly, but her, she confidently smirks and says, "Well hello there. Care for a dance?" A tight shrug moved her shoulders but it was barely noticeable. The female leans back, moving Shikamaru up to his normal standing position. He peeled his eyes away from the suave teen and looked back to where his father was standing, his face held surprise._

_Shikamaru turned to look back at her but she was missing. Whipping back to his father he asks, "Did you see where that girl went?" But Shikaku only shook his head and motioned for his son to continue walking, "Come on, lets get back before your mother throws a fit for being late for dinner." Taking one last look over his shoulder, Shikamaru continued walking beside his father. The noise of villager scrambling to pick up the oranges faded the further they walked._

He hasn't seen that girl for months! "Do you live here? Because I haven't seen you in months." Shikamaru acknowledged. But she only smiled, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?" He didn't really have an answer for her, in fact, he didn't even know her name... how did she know his?

"Who are you?" He grunted, realizing he doesn't have time for her games. "Oh. You want to know who I am? Well... how about you try to guess?" She retorted. Shikamaru groaned. He doesn't have time for this... But... he did find himself continuing. "What does it start with," he slid his hands into his pockets. The girl only smiled and stood up from her place on the bench. She was kind of tall, her head reaching to his eyebrows, their eyes almost horizontal. She stood at his side and started to walk backwards, her torso still facing his, "I don't know... you tell me." That damned smirk spread wide across her face as she turned her back towards him and waltzed away. Shikamaru didn't bother to go after her, he felt like he was glued to his spot... "Troublesome," he muttered his eyes following her retreating form.

"Shikamaru!" His head turning in the direction of his caller, it was Chouji. When Chouji was close enough, he asked, "Who was that?" A quizzical look on his large face. But Shikamaru only sighed deeply, "The girl that dipped me..." Chouji hadn't bothered to question his best friend any further. The two soon started to walk in the direction Shikamaru had originally been going.

* * *

Hey guys! hoped you like this first chapter and sorry it's a tad short for some of your liking's.

Review, follow, favorite

-Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few more weeks until Shikamaru has seen the mysterious girl. He didn't let images of her wander into his mind. Once in a while she would occasionally show up here and there but that was about it. He never over looked what she said or where she could be. Soon, his usual routine continued like nothing happened. He would walk past the bench without a glance or thought. The female popped back into his head when she was mentioned by Chouji,

"So Shikamaru, did you ever find out who what girl was?" Chouji noted. Shikamaru's mind filled with the said females face and flirty smirk. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of it and retorted; "Haven't really thought about it till now. Why, you know someone who would?" But the hefty teen only shrugged his shoulders and continues eating his choice of BBQ. Suddenly, Ino walked into their section and sat down at the end of the table. "Who were you talking about, Shikamaru?" Ino pestered. "No one," "This girl who said he had a nice ass." Shikamaru snapped his head towards his friend and glared, after a pause he sighed.

Ino laughed, "And you don't know who she is? What does she look like?" Her eyebrows slowly raise in anticipation. Shikamaru looked at her questionably but continued anyways, "Well for starters, she had brown hair." Shikamaru paused to think back to their encounter. "She had black eyes, her hair looked shorter than shoulder length and-" Ino interrupted him energetically, "And the sides were pulled back into a small bun!?" Her face now closer to Shikamaru's face than he would have preferred. Chouji, who was on the opposite side of Shikamaru, cringed in the females loudness. A quizzical look made it's way onto Shikamaru's face, "How did you know where I was going with this?" He backed away a bit so Ino didn't look so blurry. The long haired blond stood from her kneeling position on the floor and a large grin spread across her features, "Because I know her! She's Konohamaru's cousin! She comes to the village from Shukuba town once in a while to visit, run some extra errands for Tsunade, and get a couple of missions here and there." A look of accomplishment took over her face, she seemed quite proud of herself. _Konohamaru's cousin? Does that mean that she's also related to Asuma-sensei?_Now that he thinks about it, there are some obvious similarities between the hyperactive genin and the older girl.

"What's her name then?" Chouji voiced. "Sarutobi, Korobi. The now holder of the nuibari, once originally welded by Kushimaru Kuriarare, a previous member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She also-" Ino was cut off. "If she now holds the nuibari in her possession, isn't that supposed to make her one of the Seven Swordsmen?" Chouji intervened. "Not particularly... One after another, the swords fell out of the Swordsmen's possession and the only active Swordsmen today is one of the Fifth Mizukage's bodyguards, Chōjūrō." Shikamaru specified for the confused teen. Chouji's face showed that he now understood, seconds later it changed back to confusion."Wait, Ino, where did you say she lived?"

Ino turned her head back to her larger teammate, "Shukuba town..." Her eyebrows frowned. "Why?" Shikamaru chimed in, "You said she would occasionally come to the village for a mission or two, if Korobi is a kunoichi then why is she living in Shukuba town?" Shukuba town is a pleasure district in the Land of Fire, a short distance travel from Konohagakure. It has many hotels and inns, restaurants, bars, and brothels. It's also not a place where you would find a shinobi's home. Ino had a look of thought, she then answered; "I think it's because of her mothers side of the family. Her father was Asuma-sensei and Konohamaru's mother's brother. When they were all together, they still lived in Shukuba even though they were considered Leaf shinobi," she concluded.

Soon the conversation ended and the three of them ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Hey guys! hoped you like this second chapter :)

Review, follow, favorite

-Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

Korobi POV

It has been about a month since she's last been to the leaf village. Earlier this morning a messenger hawk was tapping on Korobi's bedroom window, it was from Tsunade-sama. She was requesting her to be in her office by noon. After receiving the rolled up paper, she glance back at her clock. _7:56 a.m... I don't really have enough time for a quick shower. If I leave right now then I'll be there right on time._Changing into her daily attire, Korobi bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was drinking tea. She hasn't really been the same since Korobi's father died on a mission. Whenever it was meal time, her mother would place a picture frame on the table across from herself. The picture was of her father, young and smiling. Her mother liked to think that it was a nice way to keep him included. Her brother though, thought it was weird.

"Good morning, Mother," Korobi glanced at the picture across from her mother. "Father," she bowed slightly to show her respect. Her mother, Osono, looked up at her daughter and smiled tiredly. "Good morning, dear. Are you heading out?" Korobi nodded and briskly walked over to the elder woman to give her a loving kiss on the cheek. "Tsunade-sama sent a hawk for me requesting my presence in her office by noon," She backed her way to the front door and slipped on her sandals. Picking up her bag she opened the door, "I'll be back in a few days, mother. I love you." Osono's head can be seen peering around the corner to look at her youngest child. "I love you too, dear." Osono relaxed into her spot on the floor as she heard the door shut. Her babies are growing up too fast. She sighed and continued with her now cooling tea.

When Korobi hopped over the three front steps of her home, she happened to stumble a bit at the bottom. _So graceful.._ And irritated look passed over her face, she shook it off quickly and heading towards the towns entrance.  
With the pace that she was moving at, she seemed to have made it faster to the leaf village than she anticipated. Walking through the village gates she waved to Kotetsu and Izumo, who are normally stationed in the booth just inside of the village. "Good morning men," Korobi curtly nodded their way and gave a nice smile. Both men, who are in their early twenties, gave a smile back. "Mornin' Sarutobi-san! I'm guessing you got Hokage-sama's message then." She nodded in agreement. Villagers still honored her name because no matter what, she would always be the Third Hokage's granddaughter.

Korobi stopped her pace and walked up the the two, "You wouldn't happen to have the time would you?" Izumo glances at Kotetsu while he is already glance at a watch. "It's almost 11:00 a.m." _I did make it here faster than I thought.. _Korobi smiled and turned, "Thank you!" She said and continued walking further into the village.

As she was walking by a few of the main shops she heard her name being called. As she turned, a figure hugged her around her middle. Looking down she saw her little cousin Konohamaru. She smiled and hugged him back, he says; "How long are you staying this time, Korobi-nee-chan!" Korobi chuckled, Konohamaru always liked her more than her brother. As they both back away from each other, Korobi noticed a blond haired, orange wearing teen. _Is he Konohamaru's idol, the one he always talks about?_ He seemed to be looking at her with.. well.. she couldn't tell. Confusion, maybe?

Korobi looked back down to meet her little cousins eyes, "I have to go right now but I promise we'll hang out later, okay?" She smiled at him and readjusted her bag on her shoulder. Before turning to walk away, she ruffled his spiky hair lovingly. "Love ya!" She waved over her shoulder and continued her trail to Tsunade's office.

"Love ya!" Konohamaru called out to his cousins retreating form. He turned back to Naruto-nii-chan and smiled. "Who was that!" He begged. Konohamaru gave him a look, "My cousin... and she's way out of your league." He turned with his arms crossed and marched away, he wasn't going to let Naruto-nii-chan get in the way of him spending time with his favorite cousin.

* * *

Hey guys! hoped you like the third chapter :)

Review, follow, favorite

-Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

In the month that Korobi wasn't in Konoha, she had turned Twenty. She was no longer a teenager, even if she still looked around Eighteen or so. A few days before her birthday, Korobi had to travel to Fukazu's parent's house. Fukazu was her brother Gensui's best friend. The reason that she had to travel all that way was because she had someone waiting there for her. Four people sat in the living room; Korobi, Getsu, Fukazu, and Korobi's friend Uza. Korobi wasn't making a big deal about her birthday. "I don't see what's the big deal about birthday parties. I mean, just give me a little Three hour nap, some aroma therapy bath time, now that's some serious partying." She got up from her seat to go to the kitchen for a drink. "Did you hear that?" Her brother Gensui asked, turning to the others. "You'd be deaf not to." Fukazu acknowledged. "Look, I know my sister. Koro is definitely down on a Sixteenth birthday party because she never had one of her own" He explained. "Oh well why not?" Uza had a glass of wine in her hand as she questioned sadly. "Korobi had Getsu by the time she was Sixteen," Gensui started. "Oh, of course," "We need to throw her the party she never had!" He cheered. Uza smiled, "I love that, that's a fantastic idea." She commented not too loudly in her disinterested voice.

The next morning the group was rounded up in the kitchen around an island table. "Okay, Korobi's Sixteenth birthday party 2.0, we need some ideas going." Gensui ordered. A little girl about the age of Four spoke up, "How about mermaids?" Uza looked at the little girl beside her, "Getsu wake up no one wants mermaids when their Sixteen," Uza lectured in her usual bored voice towards Getsu, Korobi's daughter. Getsu stared at Uza, "my mom does." "Can you even spell mermaid?" Getsu nodded, "go on spell mermaid right now and we'll all get on board" Uza insisted. The small curly haired girl's face contorted in concentration, "M-.." Uza looked at Getsu expectantly, "Yes.. go on." "...u?" Getsu started to lose confidence. Uza didn't look impressed, "Aannnd moving on." She turned her attention back to Fukazu and Gensui. The Twenty-Six year old looked at his niece, "it's tough to see you choke like that."

Korobi came down stairs and into the kitchen where she saw everyone around the kitchen. She walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her neck in a motherly hug. "What are you guys talking about?" She leaned over and loudly kissed Getsu's cheek. "Your mermaid party!" Getsu smiled joyfully. Fukazu made a face and tried to act inconspicuous, "what party, no one said anything about a party." Gensui and Uza made a poor attempt as well, "No, there's no party.." Korobi gave a suspicious look, "literally all of you just said the word party.." The young mother placed her left hand atop of her daughters head and ran it through her curly short locks. "Baby will you go and brush your teeth?" Getsu nodded and got out of her chair and ran down the hall. Korobi's brother looked at her pleadingly. "Come on, you gotta at least let us do something, Koro!" Korobi made an X shape with her arms, "NO! I'm fine!"

After that was said, all Four of them started talking at once again. "No, you guys! No more wild parties, that's not me anymore. Please guys, I just want to do the same thing I do every year for my birthday." She ended quietly. Gensui intervenes, "you've told me what you do for your birthday every year since you were pregnant and it kind of sucks.." "It does not suck!" She exclaimed. "Yes it does! You'd never find me at an ice cream parlor alone on my birthday." Korobi sighs.

Later that night when everyone had left the house party, Korobi was cleaning up all the cups and other things that belong in the trash. Gensui walked in through the door, "Hey, how's it going?" His sister just sighs and doesn't look up at him and continued to throw stuff away, "it's been a rough night.." Gensui could only feel like this was his fault. All Korobi wanted to do was just do what she usually did and he messed that up with a party. A light bulb lit up in his mind. "You know what? Come with me," he encouraged. "Gensui.. it's almost dawn. I have to clean-" She didn't finish what she was going to say because she was cut off. "Come on!" She took a quick look around the house and surrendered, "okay.."

Gensui brought his sister to the ice cream parlor. He knocks on the door to make their presence acknowledged. The middle aged woman who works there unlocked the doors for the two, "thanks Pearl." She turned to look over her shoulder, "love ya, Gensui," "Love ya, Pearl!" He said nicely. They take a seat next to each other in a booth, Korobi just looked at her brother, "how do you know Pearl, of all people?" But Gensui only laughed, "can't tell you that." A couple of minutes passed before Gensui spoke up again. "Ah, we should have done this in the first place ya know? I just didn't want you to spend another birthday alone." Korobi glanced at her older brother, he was there for her when she was pregnant. "I was never alone, Gensui." She said softly.

[Back to all those birthdays]

Korobi was sitting in the ice cream parlor staring out the window waiting for her sundae. As it arrived and the colored waitress walked away, Korobi leaned back in the booth and placed her hands on her swollen stomach. She smiled softly and gently rubbed her hands in a circular motion, "it's my birthday today." she said in a quiet voice.

"You wanna say happy birthday?" Korobi laughed, a bright smile on her face while looking at the spot across from her. A One year old Getsu was sitting across from her in a high chair, a shy smile gracing her features. "Come on, say Happy Birthday," Korobi tried to persuade her to say it.

Korobi laughed loudly, the amused grin spread across her lips. "Mm, yum!" Korobi giggled at her 3 year old daughter as she watched her self feed herself the vanilla ice cream. "Come on, I know you want to say Happy Birthday."

[Present]

"Happy Birthday, Mommy." Korobi looked at her now 4 year old daughter, "Mm, thank you baby." Pearl came along and handed out five vanilla sundaes. "Thanks, Pearl!" Fukazu says. "Seriously, how does everyone know Pearl?" They all laughed and started to eat their treat. Uza leaned over Fukazu to dip her spoon into Getsu's sundae while the chatter and smiles and laughter floated around the booth. As everyone finished their ice cream Korobi looks at everyone around her, "Best Birthday yet." She leaned her head to rest on Gensui's shoulder and placed her hand in Getsu's hair.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took longer to upload, school sucks and the work has been stressing me out. This chapter has more information about Korobi's home life and GASP! I bet you didn't expect that she would have a daughter haha.  
Please comment, like, follow.  
The more comments I get I'll probably update sooner because I'd be motivated  
-Ashley


End file.
